Tomorrow may come
by Five Knights
Summary: After the explosion Peter is taken by the Company, as everyone believes he is dead he is left to his own luck until a misterious voice promises him freedom. What happened to the heroes as new enemies rise and new friends come to join the fight.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow may come

I've been dreaming for so long,

To find a meaning

To understand.

The secret of life,

Why am I here

To try again?

**Within temptation **"Jillian".

Chapter 1: A bomb gone missing.

The buildings were nothing but tiny dots in the floor, however, neither brother was paying any real atention to the view. One of them was too focused on the powerful heat emanating from his very core, the other one was just too worried about the youngest one's safety. Peter and Nathan were soaring high in the sky, heading straight for an unavoidable death.

"Nathan, you have to let me go!" air hardly reached his lungs yet Peter had to do something to get his brother away from him before the explosion. Peter could see, through his half open eyes, his brother's skin burning and peeling off from the radiation. The sight was horrific.

"You'll fall if I do!" Came the strained answer. The truth was that Nathan didn't know what he'd do if Peter died, he couldn't, wouldn't let go. His brother was the only one who could understand him and keep him in line, his conscience, the person to tell him right from wrong even if Nathan didn't always listen. That was why he was there, flying over the ocean on a suicide mission when only minutes earlier he'd been willing to let millions die. At least in the end he could become the older brother Peter deserved.

Peter didn't have time to answer, he felt the power consuming him, refusing to remain unheard. His body shook violently as the end of the flight came and with a loud cry of pain he used whatever piece of sanity and control he had left to push his brother away from him with his telekinesis.

The world seemed to stop for a minute as everything around him dissapeared, Peter knew nothing but the light that surrounded him, and with shock he realized he was the source of the light. A loud noise could be heard all around him, was it the wind? He couldn't tell.

As quick as it began it was over, the light and the noise were gone and only the black sky was left, as if the explosion had never happened. Peter was in one piece, heading straight to the dark water below him, completely alone.

With a control he didn't know he had he stopped his fall and hovered in midair, still marvelled at the fact he'd made it alive. He could have killed everyone he cared about, destroyed everything that mattered, and he hadn't. Because of his older brother. NATHAN!.

Locating him instantly, he flew towards the falling figure and caught it before it hit the water.

Nathan was horribly burned, half his facewas covered in scars, part of his hair had burned off, and for a few second Peter didn't think he was breathing. His brother had gone back to save him, and Peter would be damned if he let him die. Being consumed by guilt as he'd been consumed by fire seconds earlier he flew to the nearest hospital.

Peter awoke in a white place, he was laying in an unconfortable white bed, looking up at a white ceiling, sorrounded in white walls, even the security camera that was taping him was white.

_Someone needs to get a new decorator._

What the hell happened? His head felt as if it were about to explode, he could barely keep his eyes open, and the bright artificial light was hurting him. Peter hadn't felt that bad after exploding, in fact he felt just fine, more balanced that he'd felt in weeks, everything inside him felt in order. Somehow, he realized, someone had done something to him. Evidently it was whoever had put him in that cell.

He stood up and walked shakily to the door but as expected it was locked.

"Hey! Where am I? Hey!" he was banging on the door with full force, a bit surprised at seeing his fist denting the hard metal. "Where is Nathan?!" he distinctly remembered taking his brother to the hospital, but somewhere between leaving him with a doctor and going to see him in the trauma room he had a big blank.

Peter steped back, determined to use his telekinesis to force the door open when it suddenly moved on its own. A man and a blonde girl entered, she was standing slightly in front of the man, smirking at him in an almost predative manner. Two men, evidently some sort of security, were standing to their side.

"Good night Mr Petrelli, we've been waiting a long time to meet you." Peter's kidnapper was at least polite, if a bit condescending. Who was he, and how did he know his name?. Had they seen him fly or worst, had he seen him explode? Maybe he was conected to the men that had tried to take Nathan once, at first he had disregarded that as another one of his brothers lies but now he realized Nathan's concern had been sincere.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my brother?!" He was panicking, his voice showed it. Peter looked around wildly, the men were closing in on him from both sides. He wasn't feeling at his best, and was not sure he'd be able to defend himself. Peter was feeling ill and he wanted his brother.

"Your brother is safe, in the hospital where you left him, he is badly hurt but he should recover. As for the other questions...well, you'll know soon enough." He noded his head at the men around him.

They each pulled a tazer from their uniforms and jumped on him. Peter instinctively raised both his hand to protect his face from the blow. From his right hand flew a ray of electricity that stroke one of the men in the chest and sent him flying into the oposite wall where he crashed loudly, he remained motionles after that. His left hand emitted a wave of energy that held the second man in his place for a few seconds and finally pushed him away violently, his bullet-proof jacket bursting into flames.

When the expected strike didn't arrive Peter opened his eyes and stood frozen in shock looking at what he'd done. He was too surprised to notice the blonde girl throw electricity at him much like he did.

Next thing Peter Petrelli knew was being straped to a table in yet another white room. He tried moving but the leather bounds were not giving. He tried using a power, any power that would come to him but nothing happened. He felt even worse than before, weaker and more tired.

The men who had strapped him took several steps back after realizing he was awake, expecting to see what he would do.

"Where am I? Let me go!" he looked at the men, surprised to see fear in them.

"Don't worry." A female doctor aproached him and stood right in front of his face. "That second dosis will keep him under control." She was pretty, if it weren't for the way she looked at him, as if he was just a lab rat. In her mind he probably was.

Cautiouslly the other three men got closer to her.

"That's what they said the last time and look at what happened." The one who spoke looked as young as Peter, only taller and more muscular. He took a needle from the nearby table and proceded to take a blood sample. Non too gently he stuck the needle in his arm, making Peter wince in pain. After removing it he reached for a piece of cotton only to see the small prickle of blood that remained in the arm be reabsorbed, an instant latter the skin was intact. "His power is still active!" he moved back so fast that the newly extracted blood, which rested in the table, went crashing to the floor tainting the otherwise impecable room.

"Who are you?!" Peter was tired of being ignored so espectacularly.

"See what you did Thompson? Now we'll have to take another sample." She looked positively annoyed. Without sparing Peter's face a glence she took more blood, a softer hand but in no way trying to make the process easier on him.

_Incompetent! I told him it was safe._

Peter looked at the doctor, while he was hearing her thoughts she finishe extracting the blood. He could only pick up some swear words from her, nothing of real use. He looked at the man that had spilled topled over the table.

_Stupid bitch! Easy for you to act all superior, you didn't have to see the bodies._

Bodies! The guards were dead! He killed them, Peter couldn't process the idea. Without even realizing he'd kill two inocent, well not inocent, but people none the less. Maybe listening to their thoughs was not such a good idea after all.

"His power is still working but in a controlable level, we can't take them out completely without testing them first." She explained as if she were talking to kindergarden children, however, Peter was only concentrated on the actual words.

"Test me? What kind of tests?" but once again he was being ignored.

"Grabb the next tray, we have to start."

He didn't want to think about what happened that night. His mind had gone empty after a while, unable to deal with the pain.

Peter was once again lying on the bed of his cell. He had no idea how much time had passed, or why his powers weren't working. He had a vague idea but it wasn't conforting. They had druged him apparently to keep him controled, his powers worked but barely. Which was just fine for them as that night they had decided to test his regenerative ability.

Peter tried to move in his bed but his body wasn't responding properly, a soft whimper escaped from his lips and he decided to stay in the position the doctors had left him.

A soft sob could be heard in the room as he thought of what his future would be like, everyone who knew him, incluiding Nathan must belive he was dead. No one was going to break him out, no one would look for him. His brother would never know where he was or what they were doing to him. And Peter would never know if his brother survived.

That night Peter Petrelli cried.

"Oh mate relax," The british voice travelled to him from a ventilation exit near the bed. "Thinghs will get a lot worse from now on."

A/n, okay this is the first chapter of my story, basically is re-write of second two. I'll be adding new characters and taking out some others but basically it'll follow the original idea, with some variations. It revolves around Nathan and Peter, and their brotherly relation, so they will meet again a lot earlier.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, I loved them. and to Angelic Amy, as much as it pains me to loose a reviewer I have to warn you this does contain spoilers. as I said it's not an exact rewrite of season two but it will follow the plot. Look where I live thay have only aired two chapters of season two, and do you want to know what I did? I purchased the dvd! I am the proud owner of Heroes season 1 and 2!.

Anyway, you all came to read the story:

Chapter 2: A long nightmare

* * *

As I return to my room

And as sleep takes me by my hand

Madrigals from the woods

Carry me to neverland

In this spellbound night

The world's an elvish sight

**NIGHTWISH** "Elvenpath"

* * *

It was a cold morning, as it had been the previous one, and the one before that. All the mornings were cold and dead to Nathan Petrelli. When Peter died he had told his bitch of a mother that nothing mattered anymore, and he meant it. His little brother had been gone for a month now, right after the explosion Peter disappeared. Dead to most people but he knew better, if the youngest Petrelli had come back to life then clearly he could do it again.

His brother would walk through the hospital door any day alive and healthy, he would run to his bed with those expressive eyes of his and tell him how worried he'd been. Then Nathan would reassure him with a smile and tell him he'd be ok, the doctors did say his life was not in danger. The scars could stay for all he cared, he was no longer a public figure. Peter would sure feel guilty but Nathan would say it didn't matter, and they would both hug each other. Yes, any day now.

"Mr. Petrelli, I hope I'm not disturbing you." A strange Asian person was standing right were Peter should have been.

"Who are you?" Nathan's voice was tired, his visitor could hear the disappointment and it almost made him turn around and leave. Almost, he still needed information and Nikki told him the former politician had been at the Plaza that night. Besides the sight of Nathan's face was nearly too much to take.

"My name is Ando, I am Hiro's friend." He remembered the chubby man, Nathan had actually liked him, even though he called him a villain. Well at the time he deserved it he pondered, the little man was nice but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So? Hiro is not here."

"That is why I am here. He's been missing since the incident a month ago, I have been looking for him, asking those who were there." There was a similar anguish in both men.

"Sorry, I don't know where he is, now if there is nothing else you need..." He turned his head back to the window indicating Ando it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll leave now." He bowed and backed away slowly but stopped at the last moment, remembering something. "Can you please tell me where to find your brother? He might know where Hiro is." Nathan stiffened immediately. His brother.

"He is missing. I think...I know he is alive somewhere."

"Well of course he is, after all he survived the first time!" Of course Peter Petrelli was alive, but missing? Was he with Hiro? He looked at Nathan's broken face and realized the man needed some comfort. His brother was alive Ando knew it.

"What do you mean? What first time?!" Did he know about the time with the glass shard?

"Hiro and I went to the future, five years into the future! A dark place, New York was destroyed, many people were dead, I was dead. And your brother was there. He was alive, he helped future Hiro save present Hiro from National Security. Your brother very powerful!" His english became faulty near the end, showing his emotion as he tried to transmit the truth to Nathan.

"He is alive?" There was childish hope in his voice.

"He is alive."

* * *

The white cell hadn't changed much in the month that had passed, except for the lack of chatter. Peter's roommate was left with no one to talk.

The young Petrelli was laying on a hospital gurney, wires connecting his body to multiple bipping loudly machines. His eyes hadn't opened in two days now, not since his powers returned at full force and he was deemed to dangerous to keep being tested. Too powerful even for the drugs to control him.

At least he had shown the doctor he was more than a lab rat. She had of course not appreciated being slammed head first into a wall, getting a concussion and being suspended for almost letting him escape. She had driven Bob insane asking him to have Peter killed, but luckily he had stubbornly refused, instead he found another way to keep the young man alive and unable to attack his captors.

For two days he had been sleeping, the machines around him keeping in an artificial sleep. A coma.

His neighbor had tried calling his name but after the first day he stopped, realizing what had probably happened. The silence was only broken by the bipping.

Peter walked the streets of New York, he never thought he'd see the streets of the constantly busy city so empty. Paper was littered everywhere, abandoned cars blocked the path and piles of garbage were found in the corners.

"Hello!" No answer came, not that he was really expecting it at that point it was only a formality. That's why it came as a surprise looking at the top of the Deveaux building and seeing a figure there.

Peter ran the familiar path to the well known rooftop.

A young woman was sitting in the edge, casually observing the devastation.

"Great view" her voice was soft and sweet. A british accent was evident in her words, still refusing to make eye contact she kept gazing at the city. Soon he did the same.

"I think it's depressing." He looked at her again, she was pretty, long dark hair standing out against her pale skin.

When she turned to look at him he could see her eyes were a dark shade of blue with small speckles of purple but what struck him the hardest was the sadness he could see in them. "The future is a depressing place."

"This is the future?" Peter was horrified, he hadn't exploded in the city, how could the future still be so dark?.

"It will be Peter, unless we do something." She was still looking at him, her voice was still soft but grave. Her face expressionless.

"How do you know my name?"

Her eyes softened as she smiled at him, he noticed for some reason how the smile made her look even more beautiful. "I'm offended Peter! Is this how you treat your old friends?"

The young man was confused. "I don't remember you" But he did, he just couldn't put his mental finger on it.

"We worked together once to complete a mystic quest, we had to save the Holly Grial from the darkness, it was almost too late. You kept saying we'd be heroes if we could just reach it in time, I thought the mission was lost, but you kept me going. We were so close" she was clearly trapped in the memory.

"And what happened?" The story was insane, but he was close to remembering.

"Your brother came out of the house and yelled at us for taking his basquet trophy to play with it. We also filled it with apple juice to pretend it was an elixir. Then he took it back to his old room and my mother said it was time to leave." She openly laughed at that part.

"Faith!" his eyes wide as saucers, they had been kids back then but he still remembered his old playmate.

"Finally."

* * *

Mohinder was walking the halls of his new working place, a small sense of awe and dread filled him as he contemplated the facility. Could they really destroy a place so imposing? Every day he was more and more convinced he'd engaged himself in a suicide mission.

People passed him by without sparing him a glance. Yet he was convinced he was being watched, probably by the numerous securities cameras.

One thing he found intriguing, his scientific curiosity could not make him forget about that. In the fourth floor there was a long hallway heavily protected, no one ever walked by those doors. He never saw anyone enter the rooms, the security only remained planted on the outside. What was in those doors? Mohinder had the feeling it was somehow connected to the secrets of the company, one of the many sins Bennet told him about. And Bennet himself didn't know.

Mohinder had asked him once and he said that whatever it was, it was something only for those in the higher ranks. The answer was not good enough, for all Mohinder's fear, his need for answers was more powerful.

The guards had six hours shifts, and exactly at eight o'clock the old guards left for their houses leaving a one minute window before the new guards arrived. Now one minute wasn't much but it would have to do.

That night Mohinder waited hiding inside a supply closet feeling both like a spy and incredible stupid at the same time.

At eight sharp the guards quietly made their leave, and after making sure no one was around Mohinder abandoned his hiding place and walked to the door. For some small miracle the door was unlocked.

What he found inside he never expected. He assumed he would find papers, perhaps documents or tapes from some of the experiments Noah told him about. Something he could use, something incriminating.

Finding a young woman sleeping on a gurney came as a shock.

She was barely in her twenties or so it seemed based on her pale complexion, an unhealthy color covered her face. Hadn't it been for the bipping of the machines around her he would have thought she was dead.

Mohinder got closer to her, trying to examine the situation. Was the company helping her or was she one its poor victims?

"Doctor Suresh, this room is off boundaries" Mohinder nearly tripped over one of the tables, Bob was standing at the entrance not looking very pleased.

"Who is she? What are you doing to her?" If he could just move the spotlight...

"Doctor I understand you still view us as the villains of the story, but that doesn't mean you can enter restricted rooms without consulting me first."

"And you would have said yes?" Mohinder questioned angry and disbelieving.

"Of course I would. And I would have come with you, maybe saving you from making wrong assumptions." Bob move further into the room, Mohinder backed away from him but still stood blocking him from the sleeping girl. "We are only trying to help her."

"How?"

"Her power was...unstable, she has the ability to walk other people's dreams at will. We taught her to control it, until her power grew excessively and she became unable of leaving them. She is trapped in there, had been for some months now." Bob's face showed sadness and...regret?.

"Who is she?" Mohinder interrelated correctly that he knew her.

"She is the only daughter of a good friend of mine. She left years ago and left the girl under our care, we obviously didn't do a very good job. Her name is Faith Heartgrove."

"Heartgrove? Isn't that..." Mohinder had heard the name before.

"One of the founders of this company."

* * *

A/N well here is chapter two, I introduced my original character please tell me what you think of her!. Don't worry right now I'm just introducing her but she won't be the main character, that part is just for Peter. I also made another change, here Mohinder started working in the company after only one month not four, it's just that I needed to move things alone a bit faster.

The more you review, the faster I write.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dreaming of you

_An angelface smiles to me_

_Under a headline of tragedy_

_That smile used to give me warmth_

_Farewell - no words to say_

_beside the cross on your grave_

_and those forever burning candles_

**Nightwish** "Angels Fall First"

* * *

Another grey morning, apparently in the future the sun simply refused to go out in the mornings. From their position in the rooftop they could see nothing but the destruction that had once been the beautiful city of New York. How long had they been up there? It was impossible to tell. Faith did not remember when she arrived, she only knew she'd been alone for a long time before Peter entered in her dream, or she entered his.

They had grown comfortable around each other as if the thirteen years they had been apart had not existed. They had told and showed each other everything that had happened to them. There were some advantages to living in a dreamland.

"I can't feel you." One of those days, after a long conversation Peter had reached out to touch her hand and was shocked to realize it was like trying to touch the air. She was there, he could see her but at the same time she wasn't.

"That's because I'm not really here, and neither are you for that matter." She had a mocking smile in her face, for some reason she was feeling extremely chipper that moment.

"How did you get here?" The smile faded somewhat and Peter wondered whether he should have remained silent. That was a subject she had refused to share, even after he told her how he had ended up there.

"I am sleeping, it took me a while to see that but eventually I did. It was clear once I calmed down, but at first I was as scared as you were and worse because unlike you I didn't have a pretty guide for this tour in dreamland." She gazed sadly at the sky. "She left me with them, one day she just got in plane and disappeared. Maybe she didn't want to see what they'd do or maybe she wanted to be out of their way, I don't care what the reason was. What matters is that she left, and as much as others tried to help me...you can't go against them. They all gave up in the end"

"Who left you here?" he asked softly, stepping closer to her trying to provide some form of comfort.

"My mother." He was shocked, Peter believed that his mother was about as cold as it could get.

"Why would she do that to her daughter?" Faith turned her back to Peter, she wriggled her finger nervously, planning what to say.

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you, I accidentally attacked them, I guess they considered me too dangerous."

The truth was he agreed with them. Peter hadn't meant to hurt them but he had anyway. He'd been scared at the time and his powers just reacted without his control. And that scared him even more.

"But why did they considered you too dangerous? They have seen many of us, some of them could do terrible things yet the Company never feared them. In fact they tried to get them to work on their side. On those who refused ended up dead. What can you do to cause such an impact in them?"

"I am different from them." He sighed deeply. That was the biggest problem, he was different and for that he could be worst than all of them. He'd lost control of his power and in all honesty at the moment he enjoyed it. The feeling of power and invincibility running through him, having nothing to worry as his own power took care of everything.

"What can you do?"

"I can do what you do." It was the simplest way of explaining it. He looked at her expectantly waiting for her reaction. She didn't look at him but he could notice how she stiffened at what he said. Peter slumped sadly, he'd scared her.

"This is either a big coincidence or fate is really working overtime." She got of the ledge where she'd been sitting with a small jump and walked to him stopping only inches from his face.

"What do you mean?" he was suddenly very aware of how close she was to him, and how for some mysterious reason her hair smelled like flowers.

"I mean, I can do what you do."

* * *

Nathan could hear the nurses racing up and down the hall just outside his door. Normally the sound would annoy him terribly but that day nothing could bother him. His brother was alive, he had proof. Well, it wasn't an actual physical evidence but it was good enough. After all the crazy things he'd seen and heard over the last few months time travel sounded quite believable.

He just had to wait for the doctors to release him and he'd be able to go and find his brother.

"Nathan" A familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Ma, good morning." He smiled as much as his deformed face would let him.

"You are in a good mood today. I don't see why you would be." Her tone was cold and unfeeling. She had been like that for the past month, at first she went to visit her eldest son daily. She yelled at the nurses and made sure Nathan had everything he could possibly need and more. She would hold his hand in an unnatural warm gesture and speak softly to him. She would tell him stories of when he and Peter were young, when life was easier.

"He is alive Ma." Nathan knew his mother was grieving and expected her mood swings. After all it had happened after his father's accident. Sadly at the time Peter had been the one to there for her, Angela's oldest was just too busy with his campaign, so the former politician had no idea how to act.

"He is dead Nathan, stop fooling yourself. Your brother is not coming back." She stayed close to the bed but not too close, looking as if she didn't really know why she was there.

"You are wrong, he is alive and he'll come back soon. I know it." Nathan knew he was right and for a moment he wondered if he spoke with the same conviction Peter used when he said he would save the world. At the time he had thought his little brother was crazy like his father had been, and now he realized how hard and lonely Peter must have felt.

"That's enough. There isn't time for this Nathan, you have so much to worry about now, so much to do. It's been three months and the rest of the world is still moving while you lay here in you bed thinking of what could have been. You can't live in the past son. Dreams are nice but eventually everyone must wake up."

"You can't ask me to forget my brother, mother. Not when he is out there waiting for us to find him. He'll be back and we'll be a family again." He was getting agitated, his burns hurt and the skin in his face was sore from all the talking.

"You don't have a family Nathan! You let Heidi get away from you, she took your kids because of what you did, what you let happen!" Angela Petrelli abandoned any resemblance of calm, why couldn't he follow the plan? Nathan had always done what she wanted yet he had to chose the worst time the rebel.

"What I did? This is all your work mother, yours and Linderman's. And you don't even realize that you are the reason Peter is not here, it's because of your plan all of this got ruined!" Nathan was shouting now, and moving as much as his injured body let him.

"Don't speak to me like that! Learn to accept your responsibilities Nathan." She looked at him full of disappointment and anger.

"What is going on her? The patient needs to rest" A doctor had come the room, alerted by the shouting.

"I was leaving. I hope you are feeling better son." Without a second glance she left the room, the doctor stayed behind adjusting Nathan's pain medication.

* * *

"You are like me? I though..." Claude's words resounded in his head, _OH another one of those... _Could he have meant her?

"Apparently, no offense but I thought I was the only one. It's what Bob said." He was looking at her again, she hadn't moved from her position so they were still very close to each other. "It's why I'm here, however, it makes sense. I knew it wasn't me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a world of power Peter." She took a few steps back but stayed within arms reach. "The Company was borne of the most powerful ones, so not everyone can control it. In fact only one can take over it. One who could use it to change the world. I didn't understand at first, this are things I discovered after I was...put to sleep. But I see why they wanted to keep me with them." She looked down at her hands and bit her lower lip nervously.

"They want you to take over the Company? The one with the power to change the world." Peter tried to get closer to her, she was obviously upset but she only backed away from him.

"But it's not me, I don't have the mark." She stayed where she was, eyes casted downwards.

"What mark?"

"The one I see in your future."

* * *

Claire Bennet was pacing in her hotel room. The walls were far too close to each other and she was beginning to get dizzy but anything was better that just laying in bed. She was so close, her biological family was there, some were better than others yes, but she had all the answers she wanted and they flew away one night in Kirby Plaza.

The Bennet family was resting at a small hotel while Noah worked on getting them a new identity. They all seemed to be taking the change very well. Lyle had hardly protested when he'd been forced to leave everything he knew behind and Claire's mother was just happy to have her daughter back.

The only one who couldn't find peace with the new situation was Claire. After an unpleasant chat with her grandmother she discovered her father was alive, yet she was told not to contact him. The blonde had obeyed, until she realized she had no reason to follow her orders.

"Good evening ma'am. I would like to speak to one of the patients." She waited nervously for the answer, unsure whether the hospital policy aloud phone calls to the patients. The woman asked for the name. "Nathan Petrelli. I'm his...daughter."

The receptionist transferred the phone call. And seconds later Nathan's raspy voice could be heard. "Claire?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" stupid question, but she hadn't seen him and didn't know how he was.

"Just fine, where are you?." He didn't sound interested.

"We're hiding, I'm not supposed to say where." She hated the secrecy, hated having to live like an outcast. "I just needed to talk to someone who would understand. I miss him so much, he was..."

"He is not dead Claire."

"What? You saw him? Where is he?" her voice sounded exited, as it hadn't been in almost three months.

"I don't know Claire, but he is alive."

"Why would you think...you haven't seen him, have you?" the despair returned as quickly as it had left.

"He will be back. He will be back any day and he'll want to see you."

His voice reminded her so much of Peter. Nathan sounded just like his younger brother had that day, the last day she'd ever seen. Claire had tried to convince Peter that Nathan wasn't to be trusted and he refused with a blind conviction even after the evidence was presented.

"Of course, he will." She tried to humor him as a lonely tear fell from her eye.

"You don't believe me."

"I'm sorry, I know you miss him, I miss him too but...he...he couldn't survive that. I'm sorry." She openly crying by that point, this is not how she expected the conversation to go.

"So am I. Don't call this number again."

"But..."

"Good bye." And he hanged up. That night Claire Bennet didn't sleep, and when her father found her the following morning her eyes still were red from crying.

* * *

"How did they get you? Someone as powerful as you should have been able to escape."

"I could ask you the same." Peter answered mockingly. The awkward issue of I can do what you do had been put behind, and it ended up not being awkward at all.

"My mother tricked me and a friend abandoned me. I couldn't do anything." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice almost covered by calmness and resignation. Almost. And once again he thought of his own mother, could she betray him like that given the opportunity? He didn't doubt it for a second, after all she had practically sold Nathan to Linderman.

"I'm sorry." Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder, still unnerved by the lack of feeling. Ever since he was little he'd like the contact, even something as simple as holding someone's hand. He felt so alone in there, not even Faith's presence was enough to make him feel better. Peter only wanted one person, the one person that could have died because of him.

"I could have killed everyone" He whispered so quietly that Faith almost missed it.

"What?"

"I exploded." A small silence followed that statement.

"When you say exploded you mean...?" she finally broke after a few moments.

"I mean I exploded, literally. I couldn't control the power I absorbed and I...you know." That was the whole problem because had he been able to control his own power then none of that would have happened. Claude tried to tell him, he should have listened.

"What kind of power is that?" curiosity was picking at her, since she was little she was taught to appreciate her powers and other people's as well.

"I think it was some kind of radioactivity, like a nuclear bomb. I almost destroyed the city." Peter was still whispering, his eyes casted downward.

"Good lord! I didn't know that was possible, it sound insane." She was back in the ledge of the rooftop, looking at the city and trying to imagine what it would be like after an explosion.

"As insane as being trapped in a dream?" He tried to lighten the mood, they didn't need any more dark memories. The situation was depressing enough.

"Good point. How could you survive that?" It all sounded so confusing and fantastic, it sounded as something you could read in a story, not something that happened in real life. For the thousandth time she wondered if she was just hallucinating a life.

"I can regenerate."

"Oh, so you met Adam?" Her tone was softer and held a bit of doubt, she had never truly liked Adam yet like everyone else who came in contact with him, she could help but listen.

"Who is Adam?" Peter wondered if he was a doctor, or a patient.

"You didn't get the power from him? He is a British bloke the Company captured some years ago. Regeneration is his power. Sometimes I visit his dreams when I'm bored, as you imagine there is not much to do around here. Anyway I copied his powers in the dream. He said he was the only one like that." Again she doubted him, but she also thought she was unique. And she obviously wasn't, the living poof of that was standing in front of her.

"You said British?" Peter had a frown in his forehead, and Faith found herself thinking he looked really cute while concentrating.

"Yes, why?" even if her face had remained impassive Peter was looking slightly amused. He knew what she was thinking? Great Faith make a fool of yourself.

"I think his cell is next to mine. We spoke a few times but he never gave me his name." Yes he was British. "I want to speak to him, can you take me to his dreams?"

"I don't know if he's sleeping. If he is it won't be a problem, you can go yourself."

"How? I don't have that power." He looked surprised at the suggestion as the familiar self-doubt made itself known.

"Of course you can. I f I can copy his powers in a dream then you can certainly copy mine." She smiled encouragingly at him. "Just relax and think of the person you want to see. Take a deep breath, deep breaths, concentrate on my voice. Think of the person you want."

A estrange feeling came over him, like he was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. And in a second, like Hiro Nakamura would, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the person he wanted to see.

"Nathan."

A/n, well here goes another chapter, it's more of a filler than anything after all this is a rewrite of season two so I have to introduce the character as if you had never heard of them.

So I expect all of you to go aaaaaah and oooooooooh when you read that Adam regenerates like Claire, just like I know you did the first time Hiro pulled an arrow out of his chest. Well that said, I give you a small preview, there will be action in next chapter. Read and reniew, I'll write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

_Needed elsewhere_

_Needed elsewhere_

_to remind us of the shortness of our time_

_Tears laid for them_

_Tears of love, tears of fear_

_Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows_

_Oh, Lord why_

_the angels fall first_

**Nightwish**, "_Angels fall first_" 

* * *

Chapter four: Betrayal

The place was deserted but for one person. Nathan was back at Kirby Plaza. He knew it even if the mist that sourrounded him would not let him see. Why did he have to keep coming back to that place? Night after night, as if the memory alone wasn't bad enough. Did he deserve punishment for his sins? Maybe that was the reason, why he couldn't get away from the place where he lost it all. He deserved to feel the pain, he'd donhe many things while trying to wi his election, things he would have never thought possible. He'd even hurt those who truly cared about him, and now he was paying the price. Nathan Petrelli was and would always be alone.

He sinked to his knees. 

"Peter" A soft soft escaped him as he thought of his younger brother. He couldn't protect him, he couldn't even take care of his sibiling when he needed him, and for that his mother wasn't the only one to blame. "Peter" he whispered one more time.

"Nathan." The older Petrelli turned around sharply loooking for the source of the voice, hoping, wishing. Right there, where he had been standing the last time, was Peter Petrelli. "Nathan."

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. His mind was plying tricks on him, it was the only explanation. "You are a dream." He stated quickly.

Peter actualy smiled, that crooked smile of his. "Well...yes and no." He took a few steps and came to be towering over Nathan who was still sitting on the floor, looking remarkably like a lost child. "I missed you"

"You...you are alive." He whispered in awe. It had to be real, in the usual dream Peter would simply yell at Nathan for letting him die. The dream Peter would tell him how he let him down, when listened to his mother, when he listened to Linderman. Dream Peter would be furious and hurt, he wouldn't smile. This was different, his brother was really with him. And Nathan broke down.

He cried like he hadn't cried in years, he let go of all the sorrow he'd been carrying. Nathan hadn't spilled a tear when his father died, because he was after that night the oldest Petrelli, he couldn't show weakness, he couldn't show emotion. Nathan had to be strong, for his mother and his brother, who ironicly was the one person he knew wouldn't judge him for being human.

Peter kneeled in front of his brother as he'd done after the car accident and wrapped his arms around him letting him cry. He didn't say a word, Peter just stayed there enjoying his brother's presence, just knowing he was alive. 

After some minutes, although it was hard to be sure since it was after all a dream, Nathan calmed down enough to look up. "You are alive."

"Yes Nathan, I'm here. I'm fine." He whispered sofltly while holding his older brother. Peter remembered being young and afraid of thunders, whenever there was a storm he would run to Nathan's bedroom and jump on his bed. Most of the times his brother would look at him annoyed and then tell him to go back to his bed before scooping over and making room for him. Those nights Nathan would make him feel safe just with his presence, it felt nice being the source of confort for a change.

"What happened to you?" he could crearly ditinguish the concern in his voice. Nathan inched away from Peter, trying to get a better look at him.

"I regenerated." He wondered where Nathan was, whether he was still in the hospital or back home with Heidi, but as long as he was alive it really didn't matter. The details weren't important.

He sighed tiredly, momentarely unable to elaborate his answer, his brother was with him. Peter felt like he was breathing for the first time in years, or months, or weeks, he was beggining to understand what Faith said about time having no meaning in the dream world. 

The youngest Petrelli was tired, perhaps entering Nathan's dream was more tiring than he'd expected. He felt like laying down on the floor to sleep, as strange and impossible as that would be considering he was already sleeping. Maybe it was because he'd never used that power before, but he felt his time running out. "Nathan listen! You have to find me!"

"What? Yes but where...?" Only then Nathan looked closely at his brother, "Are you hurt?"

He was fading away, even if he wasn't feeling it he could tell by Nathan's panicked face. "Please Nathan, you have to help me!"

"Peter where are you?" He was grabbing his brother's arm trying to keep him solid, his hand just kept going through it.

"Find me!" and then he was gone.

"Peter! Peter! PETER!" Nathan was alone again. 

* * *

"Are you alright?" Faith had been siting in a quiet beach, she decided to change the view after getting bored of the rooftop. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost smell the ocean.

She was imagining what the sand would feel like when suddenly Peter materialized in front of her. 

"Perfect" he growled from his position in the floor, he'd been so close yet so far at the same time, it was frustating. At least he'd managed to see his brother, but he'd been unable to tell him where he was. Maybe it was the lack of practice but entering someone's dream put a great strain on him. 

"Where are we?" Peter asked after realizing he was for some reason sitting on the sand. Had he not been incorporeal he'd be soaked wet.

"I don't know, I wanted a beach and this came. It's pretty thought." She smiled in a childish manner, and ran towards the water.

"Yeah, pretty..." he was deep in thought, not really listening to her talk about the beauty of the ocean. Nathan looked healty, but Bob had said he was hurt. 

"Bob lies." she interrupted him, obviously realizing she was being ignored.

"What?"

"I said Bob lies. He would tell you anything to get something out of you. Things you want to hear and things you don't, I have first hand experience with that. He was probably just trying to keep you under control, maybe your brother wasn't hurt after all." She was walking deeper into the water, it looked beautiful and inviting. Faith tried to remember the last time she'd been to the ocean but was unable to do it. She sighed disapointedly.

"How..." he asked her puzzled as he stood up and brushed the sand off of his pants.

"I can read your thoughts, sorry. I'll stop if you want." She answered simply not looking sorry at all.

"No, it's only fair, I could read yours too, if I wanted." he looked confused, "I think"

"Of course you can, you just need to concentrate. You have to control the power with your mind and your mind is trapped here. Eventually it will be as easy as if you were in the real world." He smiled at that thinking how hard it was for him to control his powers on the outside, going to see Nathan on his own without loosing it was a great achievement.

"You think he lied?" There was hope in his voice.

"Personally, I advise you to ignore whatever Bob told you. Listening to him never brought me any good." She was back at his side. He never saw her move.

"What if he was telling the truth?" he wondered softly, as if fearing the answer. His hand unconsciously seeked hers, seeked any form of confort. He sighed annoyed after remembering he wasn't able to feel her.

"Did your brother say anything?" she could tell his intentions, understanding the loneliness he felt. It was after all the same lonelyness that acompanied her.

"No, well, he thought I was a dream."

"Well..." she started mischieviouslly. Her blue eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Yeah I know I am a dream" they smiled at each other, the mood somewhat lighter. It was hard for him to stay worried in that peaceful place. Maybe that's why she picked it, he wondered. "Why are we here?"

"I got bored of waiting." They sat in one of the rocks in silence for a few minutes, just watching the ocean. Only when the sun had set did Faith brake the stillnes, she looked at him and spoke. "I thought you weren't coming back."

The statement was so soft that Peter didn't answer at first, thinking he'd simply imagined it. Only when he glanced at her he realized she was waiting for a response. "I was gone for less than five minutes." He regreted that inmediately, at that moment she looked like a scared, abandoned child. In a way, he realized, she was just that.

"Time means nothing here." She could only remember being alone, being with him and then alone again. After having company, she never wanted to be alone again. Even if she could visit anyone, as Peter discovered for himself, it was hard to form a conection with the other person, and it only lasted for a few minutes. She still couldn't figure out why it was so easy to stay with Peter. It came effortlessly to both of them.

"I'm sorry, I mean it's not like I can go anywhere else." He stayed silent for a few seconds and sensed that she was being completely serious. "I mean it Faith, I know that it's hard for you to believe me but I'm here."

"Thank you but..." she was still holding his hand, he squized it in a reassuring manner, hoping to transmit some confidence.

"Nothing, I know people betrayed you before. But I'm not like them, all right?. You can trust me. I won't leave you." Peter looked straight into her blue eyes.

"Really?"

"I promise I won't leave you." He didn't let go of her hand, trying to convey sincerity in the gesture. For so long Peter had felt out of place, ever since that damned dream, ever since he relized he could fly. His world was completely out of control and nothing made sense anymore, he missed the days when he was just a nurse.

Peter wished he'd never stood at the top of that building telling his brother it was his time to be somebody. 

He couldn't go back to that, as much as he wished to do so. His life had changed dramaticly, and for the first time he felt confortable, as if he belonged. For some reason he was complete, and he didn't care if he was living in an unreal world, if his body was laying motionles somewhere in a forgotten room. 

"Thank you."

* * *

That morning Nathan woke up feeling utterly refreshed. Peter was alive, he was sure of it before and now he was convinced. 

The only evidence might have been a dream and the testimony of a man who had traveled to the future, but it was all the evidence the former rational Petrelli needed. It didn't matter that a few months ago he would have deemed that insane, a few months ago his brother was with him. A few months ago he was blind to the world.

If only he'd listened to Peter the first time he aproached him everything would have been different. When his little brother told him he could fly Nathan had believed him, oh yes. After all hadn't he flown himself just a few months earlier? But he was in denial, he wanted to pretend it wasn't real, just like a kid would close his eyes and pretend to be invisible to the world.

But not anymore. Nathan had seen enough of the world to realize that things wouldn't go away because he didn't want them. He would have to face who he really was and that meant stop hiding.

"Yes Mr. Petrelli, you called?" The morning nurse walked into the room hurridly after the alarm went on in the nurse station. Seeing his patient wasn't in inminent danger she relaxed slightly.

"I did actually. I was wondering if I could use your phone, I need to call my wife." 

* * *

Ando was driving his car back from Vegas. He'd gone hoping to find Nikki and her husband, after all they had both been there the night of the explosion. However, he was mostly disapointed and shocked to discover that Nikki's husband, a man named L.J., was dead and she had left with their son. 

Some of Nikki's neighborgs told him where she'd gone, but a quick phone call revealed she'd only left her son with some relatives. Nobody knew where she was.

Almost four months had passed and Hiro was yet to appear. Ando was running out of options. 

* * *

"Nathan what are you talking about?" Heidi had sat next to her husband's bed listening to him rant about superpowers and secret organizations for over an hour. 

"I know it sounds crazy but..."

"No, I don't think you do, Nathan. I know you miss your brother, I miss him too but this is wrong. Do you want them to have you commited? But that's what you are going to achieve." She was pleading with him, he could tell by her face. But he wasn't loosing his mind, he only had to prove his words. "Please, you need to concentrate on getting better so you can come back home with the kids and me. You need to be with your family right now, we need you."

"What if I showed you?"

"What?" Heidi looked at him puzzled.

"What if showed you what I can do?"

"Nathan..." She started but was cut short. Nathan was trying to stand up. "No...what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself! Stop!"

He didn't listen. Nathan swung his legs to the side of the bed and tried to hover. He wasn't stupid, he knew that if he tried to stand up on his feet he'd only end up slamming head first on the floor. So he attempted to use his power from his place on the bed. And failed.

Nathan blinked shocked, flying came as natural as walking and breathing yet for some he was unable to do it. You are not doing it right, he told himself, take a deep breath and try again. Again nothing happend, it wasn't there. Whatever it was that made him fly was outside of his reach, a wall standing between them. 

"I don't understand." Nathan whispered to himself.

"Nathan." Heidi's face was full of sadness and compasion. "You don't have to prove anything."

"It should have worked." Neither of them saw Angela Petrelli standing outside Nathan's room.

* * *

Adam Monroe, that was his latest name, was laying on his bed. He stared boredly at the ceiling thinking that at least his neighborg had been a bit entertaining, thirty years alone felt like an eternity. He wondered if someone who could regenerate from any wound could actually die of boredom. Well, he rationalized, if I haven't died so far then it must not be posible, but they could at least give me a magazine. 

Even electric bitch had stayed away from him, although he suspected that was for a personal issue. He'd heard Peter the day they took him away, whatever it was he did was quite a brawl. People ran and screamed, the sound of slaming bodies could be heard, and the horrible doctor who used to examine him screamed as if she was being burned alive. Adam wondered what kind of power he possesed. It must be something big. 

He knew what had happened to him thanks to Elle and her sulking. She yelled at her father for taking away her pet, saying she could control him. Then she proceded to electrocute a security guard and fry the surveilence cameras. In fact Adam was sure her anger had an entirely different reason, so much for the ice queen, he snorted amused. Glad she hadn't decided to take out her frustation on him.

But if Elle had a soft spot under those layers of cynism it was gone now. They made him sleep, and Adam knew they only did that to the most dangerous ones of them, not even Adam had been worthy of that treatment. Just a white cell for him, and it suited him just fine. As far as he knew only that girl was deemed lethal enough, Elizabeth's daughter.

"I wonder if she is like her mother." His musings her rudely interrupted by yet another set of screaming which reminded him of the small chaos caused by Peter.

"She escaped!" A panicked voice could be heard followed by many other and an agonized yell.

"Stop her!"

"Help!"

"She's out! RUN!"

"Well, it'd be nice if we stop with the pronouns and use a real name!" Adam was now annoyed, he couldn't even get a healty distraction, he finally got out of the bed and started making his way to the door. Luckily he'd only taken two steps because the reinforced metalic door suddenly flew out of its hinges and went to smash against the oposite wall.

The blonde man stood there frozen for a moment, blinking while trying to figure out exactly why would his door suddenly decide to kill him.

The blonde woman, who was obviously responsible for his door's demise, peered into the room and greeted Adam.

"Nice day, do you happen to know where the exit is?"

"No, but I think you can make one yourself." Hearing the guards aproaching, she ran at full speed knoking unconscious a few doctors on the way. "Nice lady."

Adam ran too, but not to the exit. He went straight to the cell next to his surprised to find the door open. Apparently with the ocupant sleeping they didn't use many safety measures.

The room was a bit bigger than his he observed, but otherwise it was the same. The only exeption was located in the middle of the white room. 

A medical stretcher lay sourrounded by machines, and a single person rested on it. To the common eye he was just sleeping but Adam knew better. Many wires and tubes conected the young man to the machines. Two small tubes went to his nose, evidently there to ease his breathing. There was an IV running to his right arm, Adam could tell whoever did it hadn't been too carefull, based on the big bruise it showed. The constant beepping from the monitors was the only sound in the room.

"So you are Peter! well mate it's time we leave." Adam started removing the needles from his arm and the one from his neck. One of those had to be responsable for his comatose state. 

Even after Peter was free of all the medical equipment he remained asleep. He was terribly pale and thin. And unresponsive.

"Wake up, come on!" Adam shook him roughly, time really wasn't on their side. "Wake up!" Peter opened his eyes and gave a sharp intake of breath. He held Adam's arm tightly, and the blonde man looked shocked as the small trail of blood left by the needle disapeared and the skin on his arm recovered its natural color. "Interesting."

"What?...Where..." Peter looked around wildly, for the life of him he couldn't remember where he was or why he felt so incredibly week.

"Later, can you walk?" Adam was pulling him out of the bed, most of Peter's weight resting on his arms. "Forget it." He grunted as he tried to move the limp form.

"What's happening?" The fog the had taken refuge in his mind was starting to disipate as he remembered what had heppened to him.

"We are breaking out. It'd be easier if you help thought." A british voice came from somewhere above Peter's right ear. 

"Adam?" Peter twisted his head a little trying to get a look at him, but only succedeed in making himself dizzy. His knees bent under his weight and he sinked to the floor almost taking the blonde man with him, who cursed in response. One of the tabbles tipped over, and the heart monitor went to smash in the floor.

"Be quiet! They are distracted for now but they won't be for long." Adam didn't explain, he simply started pulling Peter along as he made his was trough the hallways constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. "this way."

They were close to a door, it was old and rusty somehow it didn't look as if it belonged in the modern building. "This is the maintance entrance, only two sets of stairs and we'll be out and on our way." Considring this was good news for any prisioner, Adam was surprised when Peter stopped moving and took a few steps back.

"No." He said softly and he shook his head for emphasis.

"What! This is the exit what is the problem!"

"We can't leave. I have to look for her, I promised..." Peter started moving away from Adam, however, without the support he fall to the floor again.

"Listen," The british man was on his knees, staring at Peter's eyes. "In thirty years I've never had an oportunity like this. If we back down now we'll rot in this place, and mate I've seen what you can do, you'll last here a long time...we both would."

"I can't..."

"What about your brother then? You said he was hurt, you said you wanted to see him. They won't let you go to him, if they find you they'll just make you sleep again, and then what? Can you really forget about him? Can he forget about you?" Adam was now standing, looking at the path they'd just walked. "They'll be here any second!"

"Let's go." He whispered so softly Adam didn't react at first. Then inmediately he pulled Peter to his feet and dragged him down the stairs.

* * *

A/N, well it took a while, I'll face it. But I made it twice as long! Thet has to count for something right? Please don't get back at me by not reviewing, I beg you!!. 

Ok it wasn't filled with action, but hey Nikky must have caused quite a damage there! And don't worry, now Peter is out of the dreamland so of course he is not going to just sit there and watch.

And also, I've been considering getting a beta, let me know what you think and if any of you loyal readers volunteers. As Hiro said, Be the one we need!


	5. Chapter 5

_I had a dream, which was not all a dream_

_I had a dream, which was not all a dream._

_The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars_

_Did wander darkling in the eternal space,_

_Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth_

_Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air;_

_Morn came and went--and came, and brought no day,_

_And men forgot their passions in the dread_

_Darkness, Lord Byron_

* * *

Chapter five: a secret revealed

As a member of a powerful italian family, Nathan was expected to have the absolute best services money could provide. That of course included medical treatment. The private hospital that had been his residence for the past three months was an impressive building. With only four floors it only had room for those who could afford it, which weren't many.

Peter remembered being in that hospital twice in his life, although in fact he had been there three times.

The first time he'd been ten years old. Apparently he'd been sick, and what everyone thought was just a simple cold ended up being a severe case of pneumonia, that time he'd been in the hospital for a week. He didn't recal the events clearly, after all he was very young at the time but his brother told him about it. However, he was very aware of one fact, his father had only visited him twice and quite reluctantly. Peter smiled in spite of that memory, Nathat went to the hospital every day after college.

It was time to repay the favor.

Peter wasn't feeling nearly as bad as he'd been an hour ago, but he still needed Adam's assistance to walk. The walk from where they had been held to the hospital had been long and difficult, only his determination to see his brother kept him moving. He was running out of energy, determination could only last for so long.

"Wait...I need to sit." Peter stopped walking two blocks away from their destination.

"Peter there's no time for that. They must be looking for us right now and the hospital will be one of the first places they visit. If you want to see your brother you have to move." Adam kept looking over his shoulder, expecting the Company men to jump at them from behind the dumpsters.

Peter stood up again and with Adam's help he kept walking. Just a few more steps and he would reach the hospital. And his brother.

The second time he'd been in the hospital was right before everything started. When he realized he could fly, that day Nathan told him he had tried to kill himself. Peter knew it was a lie, but he couldn't blame Nathan for the deception. His brother was so afraid of his own power, not unlike Peter, yet he was able to control it perfectly.

"We're here" Peter anounced relieved, now they just had to walk inside the hospital unseen.

* * *

Elle was furious, more than furious actualy. First her daddy took her toy away from her and then said toy decides to take off with than unnerving british guy. Why couldn't Peter just behave? Things would have been a lot easier on them if he'd just listen to her father.

Part of her was glad Peter rebelled and escaped, Bob was obsesed with the powerful empath and barely had time for his daughter anymore.

But she missed him, she missed the lost puppy quality he possesed, she missed the way he would look at her as if she was normal. Peter was the only one besides her father who didn't flinch whenever she approached. She wanted that back.

It didn't mean, however, that she wasn't annoyed at the perspective of running around the city trying to find the wayward men.

"Elle hurry up! We cannot let him get away from us, now he has his full powers and he's with Adam Monroe. You must find them." Bob looked deadly serious. Letting Peter Petrelli escape was a great failure on their part and what worried him most was the fact that apparently Monroe had taken an interest in him.

He watched the retreating form of his daughter, he was well aware of the efects the youngest Petrelli had on his Elle. Maybe, he thought, that could even be used to his advantage if he was to convince Peter to stay voluntarely.

* * *

The screaming had stoped some minutes ago, but Dr Suresh could still hear the noises. Whatever had happened created the distraction he needed. So far he hadn't been left alone for longer than a minute, which made his mission a bit complicated. Luckily for him "she" seemed to be quite dangerous and required the presence of every secutiry guard in the building.

Mohinder wasn't stupid, he could recognize an oportunity when it presented itself, so the moment he saw the people run to the source of the disturbance he'd raced on the oposite direction. He went to the room he knew had the evidence he and Noah needed. The records room.

Earlier that week he'd seen Bob go in and for some miracle Mohinder managed to catch the password. Ever since then he'd been waiting for a chance to go. Tonight was his night.

The room itself was not very big. The walls were covered in file containers, each with a different name. All of them, he realized, were people with powers. The people they abducted. He read some of the names.

He stood shocked in front of one row. One of the folders read Mathew Parkman. His friend and flatmate had suffered under the hands of the company? He had no idea, Matt never mentioned anything about it. He opened it, it had many report pages and a CD, he took the disk and put the rest as it was.

Next to it was another folder, this one read Nathan Petrelli. He opened that one as well, it was empty. Apparently they hadn't been able to capture him yet. Mohinder would have to warn him of the danger. The cientist kept looking. The final folder of the row read Peter Petrelli.

Mohinder was confused, had they taken him before he had died? He didn't think so Peter proved to be hard to catch in more than one ocasion. Expecting to find it empty he pulled with one hand, and nearly dropped it. It was heavier than Matt's. Pausing to hear if anyone was coming he couldn't hear anything, convinced they were still busy he opened it.

It was filled with papers and disks but was really disturbed him was the date. One of the reports was not older than one week!.

"It's not posible." He whispered to himself. "He's alive."

Not thinking of the consecuences, he took all of the disks and put them in his poket. Mohinder placed the folder where it was and quickly left the room.

He entered his lab seconds before Bob.

* * *

Adam walked slowly, he felt unconfortable knowing Peter was somewhere around him but unable to see him. They thought that since the doctors and nurses believed Peter to be dead it would be strange if they saw him walking around the hospital. Especially after being missing for months.

The indestructible man was in the middle of panning how to get Peter inside unseen when he realized he could no longer see him. Apparently he had more than one trick under his sleve. The reason why Bob was so obsessed with him was becoming evident.

"This way." He heard Peter somewhere to his left.

"Are you sure?" luckily no one was around, otherwise he would have looked quite stupid talking to himself. Or ready to be admited.

"Yes, it's this way. We're close."

A hall and a set of stairs later they were outside Nathan's room. And Peter could not make himself enter.

"Well, not the prettiest sight but don't worry, it will be a few hours and... Peter? Are you here?." Unable to see him Adam could not tell whether Peter had followed him in or stayed outside.

While Adam took a look at his brother Peter had a fierce argument with himself. For months he thought of nothing but his brother and now that he was there he was unable to see him. Because it was his fault, he knew that whatever state his brother was in it would be because of him. He was weak, his father had told him that many times and he'd been right. When it was time he couldn't control his own power and Nathan had to pay the price.

"Peter?."

He had to do it, Nathan had always been there for him, and now for the first time his big brother needed him. He could help him. He had to help him.

"Peter?!" Adam hissed getting both nervous and annoyed.

"Here." He made himself visible and moved to his brother's bedside. A gasp escaped his lips and his eyes watered. "Nathan." He let out a shaky whisper.

"Yes, it's scary, but I told you I can easily help him, just some of my blood and he'll be as good as new." Adam said, however, Peter wasn't listening. He could only concentrate on his brother and the horrible mark on his face. He felt hatred burning inside of him, Bob knew how bad his brother was and he'd done nothing to help him.

Bob had lied.

* * *

Matt was going to be working late, and Molly had announced she was going to a sleep over in a friend's house. This was great news to them because it meant that Molly was getting over what had happened to her. Friends had been a foreign concept to her for over a year, ever since her parent were murdered, now she was finally acting like a normal girl should. Mohinder and Matt couldn't be happier.

It also meant he had the flat to himself. This way he would be able to watch the recordings without interruptions. Or explanations.

Matt's recording had made him sick. Maybe it was because they were friends and knew each other very well, maybe it was because he was soft and could not tolerate that kind of treatment on another human being. It was probably a bit of both.

After some minutes of angry impotence and renewed fury towards the Company he was ready to watch Peter's recordings. He organized them chronologicaly and played the first CD on his notebook.

It showed Peter as he looked the last time he'd seen him. He was in a white room, one of the cells he realised. The young man went to the door and shouted. "Hey! Where am I? Hey!". So they captured him right after the explosion.

Mohinder saw Bob and Elle enter the room. He looked quite pleased with himself when he spoke a soft yet menacing tone. Peter was moving nervously around the room obviously looking for a wat out.

Turning up the volume he could understand what was being said. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is my brother?!" the fright was evident in Peter's voice. Mohinder silently cursed Bob.

Soon two men were surrounding the young empath, ready to attack him, what followed was so fast Mohinder had to replay it.

Peter managed to knock both men unconscious, or maybe killed them? It was hard to tell but he had the feeling it was the later. He'd used an electric bolt, Elle's power and then some red-purple wave he did not recognise. Mohinder was gaping in shock.

He remembered the first time Peter went to his apartment. Mohinder had completely dismissed him, thinking he was just some lunatic, oh how wrong he'd been.

Peter had clearly been just as surprised as him for he did not react at all when Elle attacked him, succesfully stoping his resistance.

For four hours Mohinder stayed watching the footage and by the time the last CD ended his face was frozen in horror.

Peter screams would always be engraved in his mind.

* * *

Mohinder was standing in front of a beautiful mansion, not for the first time and again he didn't bring good news.

He went to the hospital at around noon only to discover that Nathan had already been discharged, his sudden recovery surprised the doctors but after receiving the right incentive from Angela Petrelli they didn't question it. All the information they had to offer was his address which Mohinder already knew.

A beautiful woman answered the door.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a soft polite voice.

"Sorry to disturbe you. My name is Mohinder Suresh, it is of extreme importance that I speak to Mr Nathan Petrelli. Is he here?" she stiffened inmediately.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I'm his wife and unfortunately my husband does not live in this house anymore. He may come back this weekend, I can happily give him a message from you." Her tone was sharp and evidently did not invite to any follow up questions. Mohinder chose to remain oblivious to that.

"Well, where is he? I really must speak to him. Can you give me his new address, please? It's important." He was desperate now. Peter was alive and Nathan had to be told!

"Look Mr Suresh, you have to understand...Nathan is not...well. he took his brother's death hard. Whatever it is you want to say to him should wait." The woman was close to tears, Peter's death had been hard on her too, Nathan's meltdown only made things worse.

"Mrs Petrelli, I know Nathan and Peter, this is important please, can you tell me where to find him?"

"He is staying in Peter's apartment. Do you have the address?" she sighed tiredly. It wasn't fair.

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you so much. Again sorry for the trouble." Mohinder raced to the apartment. He was going to tell Nathan everything he saw on the tapes. Noah had agreed after Mohinder explained the circumstances. It looked like Peter had more friends than anyone would think.

* * *

A/N. It's been for ever I know. In my defense I am a student and I had tests, I'm done for a while so do not worry I will keep updating, so please keep reviewing. Thank you all for you nice coments.


End file.
